The Wing Ceremony
by winryapplepie
Summary: This is my a oneshot I wrote of my OC from /works/5495351/chapters/12695606 The story on there is written by my friend with my input, and she inspired me to try to write something of my own. So with that in mind, I hope this is decent! Enjoy!


Leiah POV

My eyes shot open as I heard whispering right outside my door. Even though Deimos was gone and taken care of, the journey itself had left me a bit restless and with a fair share of sleepless nights. It was now 7 months since my friends and I sealed her away, and I had been given leave to stay at home due to the upcoming Wing Ceremony and the mission the Royal Guard had planned that day.

As I rose slowly from bed to see if I could get close enough to hear the subject of the whisper, I no sooner stopped in my tracks as the door was opened. In walked Blaine, one of my older brothers, and my mother.

"Oh I see you're awake finally. Good morning!" my mother said cheerfully. That's when I knew something was off: my mother was never this cheerful to me this early in the morning.

"Good morning," I replied, sizing the two of them up. After a moment or two of awkward silence I finally added "Is there something you two wanted to tell me?" That's when I noticed Blaine's smirk. Never a good sign.

"Go on Blaine, tell your sister the good news!" My mother said, her smile still plastered on her face. I think that's the longest I had ever seen my mother smile in the morning.

"I volunteered you to play the Goddess for the Wing Ceremony this year!" he said excitedly, evil smirk growing to evil grin.

"You did what?!" I exclaimed before turning to my mother. "And you let him? You both know that's the day the Royal Guard has their biggest mission! Why do you think I've been home these past few days?"

"Oh Leiah, it's not that big a deal. Besides, Mom already sent Impa a letter explaining you'll have to take the day of the Wing Ceremony off too, so you have nothing to wo-" Blaine stopped short after I tackled him to the ground. I screamed a little and wrestled with him, frustrated beyond belief, before my mother took hold of me and held me back as Blaine got up and dusted himself off..

"Honestly Leiah, calm down! It's not that big of a deal. Now let me measure you so that they can make the Goddess' robe for you," mother said, shooing Blaine away soon after. I sighed in defeat and flopped onto my bed. Getting to miss a mission AND having to wear a dress? How fantastic.

After being thoroughly tortured and sized, I donned one of my many bland tunics and pants and marched over to Galatea's museum. I pushed open the doors and looked around for her. The usual staff wasn't there, so I assumed she was here. The only question was where. That question was soon answered when I heard a "Hey!" from above me and looked up to see the girl in question jump off the banister to land right in front of me.

"Hi, Galatea," I said, waving a little. "Listen, my idiot brother volunteered me to play the Goddess in the reenactment of the Wing Ceremony-"

"NO WAY!" Galatea interrupted. I could almost see stars in her eyes. "That's so cool! How are they gonna reenact that without birds, though? Are they gonna have someone run around with it? Can that be me? How do I sign up for-"

"Okay, we can discuss that later," I said, stopping her in her tracks. "Problem is, I need a sailcloth. Do you have, like, a replica or something?"

A devious grin spread across her features. "Oh, I have better than a replica, my friend," she said, smiling. "I have the real thing."

"Wait, what?!" I exclaimed. "You have the actual sailcloth used by the hero of the skies?!"  
"Yep! Ain't it great?" she replied, pulling it out of a side drawer. "It's in surprisingly great shape for being a couple thousand years old."

"Can I push someone off a statue with it and expect them to land safely?" I asked.

"One way to find out!" I opened my mouth to protest, but she was already out the door.

"I really don't think this is a good idea."

"You're just saying that to stop me from having fun!"

I stood at the foot of the Goddess Statue looking up at Galatea, who was scaling the statue at an alarming speed. The sailcloth was tied to her shoulders. She was beginning to attract a crowd, including a confused Zoran.

"What is she doing this time?" he asked me.

"She's proving that the sailcloth used by the hero of the sky is still in good enough shape to survive a dive from the top of the Goddess Statue," I replied.

"Should I get Ghirahim?"

"I think she'll be fine, but you might as well get him so he can see what an idiot his girlfriend is." Zoran laughed, then ran off towards the museum. A few minutes later, he returned with Ghirahim, sighing and mumbling something about how he's not dating Galatea.

"You ready?" Galatea yelled from the top of the statue.

"I'm not sure I should be the one answering that question!" I responded.

"Then let's do this!" she shouted, jumping off. The crowd that had gathered below the statue immediately dispersed as she got closer and closer to the ground. At the last second, she pulled off the sailcloth and used it as a surprisingly effective parachute, touching down softly. She turned to us and grinned. "See? I told you it would work!" I just sighed and took the sailcloth from her, tuning out Zoran's rant of "you could have died" "do you realize how unsafe this was" etc.

After many fittings and a rehearsal, the day of the Wing Ceremony finally came. Many were gathered in the village's square to celebrate partake in the festivities. In the center of it all were the young men partaking in the ceremony itself, myself, donned in the white robe and blue sandals of the goddess, and Galatea with a bird statuette tied around her neck.

As Blaine, Loro, and Mark, the young men participating in the ceremony, got themselves ready to chase Galatea around the square, I sighed and stood beside Ms. Kiyumi, the school's history teacher, as she said the opening statements.

"Thank you to everyone who could make the ceremony today! As done in the days of old, we will have these young men try to retrieve the goddess statue in order to excel to the next level of school." The crowd cheered. "Since we do not have Loftwings though, we've modified it so that these young men will be on horseback to retrieve the Goddess Statue from our lovely volunteer, Galatea." The crowd cheered again, and I managed to add to the applause. Galatea grinned ear to ear and stood taller, showing off the statuette tied to her neck.

"Whoever wins today's race will get to excel to the next level in school and also receive a gift from our Goddess, Leiah!" Everyone's eyes turned to look at me then. I turned my gaze to the ground and grumbled to myself, arms crossed. I just wanted this stupid ceremony to be over.

As I made my way for the stairway at the back of the goddess statue, Blaine, Loro and Mark mounted their horses and started getting ready for the chase. After each boy gave a thumbs up to Ms. Kiyumi, she turned to face Galatea. The young Gerudo gave the teacher the same thumbs up. "Alright, on your mark, get set-"

"CAN YOU PEOPLE JUST GO?" I yelled from the top of the Goddess statue. At the remark Ms. Kiyumi just shrugged and blew her whistle. The chase had begun.

Galatea immediately started sprinting into the woods. Even with the boys on horseback, she was much faster than they were. The boys dispersed after her, trying to weave their way through the underbrush. Their horses were less than cooperative, attempting to knock them off after one run through the forest. I almost laughed when Blaine was knocked off his horse. Almost.

I sat down on top of the Goddess Statue, bored. The wind blew through my hair and ruffled the dress in ways that I did not enjoy. Besides that, it was actually a fairly nice day outside. There were only a few small clouds in the sky, and the breeze that blew through wasn't too forceful or cold. Still, you can only enjoy so much when you're up on top of a statue.

"Ugh, when will this be over?" I said to no one in particular.

"Relax, you have the easy part," Galatea replied from beside me. I jumped a little. She had somehow snuck back up the statue to sit with me.

"What are you doing up here? Ms. Kiyumi's gonna kill you!" I exclaimed. She just shrugged. "Besides, the boys can't find the statue in the woods unless you're in there too!"

"Isn't that the point?" she asked nonchalantly. I put a hand to my forehead in exasperation.

"Just go," I said. She obliged, sliding down the statue in a manner that was probably very dangerous, as I could see Zoran freaking out at the bottom. I sighed. Why am I friends with these people.

As she slid down, Blaine, Loro and Mark tried to gather at where they expected her to descend from the Goddess statue. Galatea simply jumped over them though right as she landed. I moaned once again. Today would be a long day.

After what felt like hours, I saw Blaine finally get a decent idea. As I watched from up top I saw him grab some rocks and corner Galatea in one of the dead ends of the forest. Not wasting another second, he quickly threw one of the rocks at the side of her head, jumped off his horse and lunged for the statuette. Grabbing it quickly, he grinned ear to ear and turned around quickly before accidentally bumping into Ghirahim. The demon sword gave Blaine a death glare. "Just what the hell do you think you're getting away w-"

"Ghirahim it's fine. I was just recently informed it IS part of the ceremony for one of these squirts to get the statuette," Galatea piped up before joining him. "Blaine couldn't even hurt me if he tried," she added before smirking at Blaine. "Go ahead and go back, you got it fair and square." No one needed to tell him twice. He quickly mounted his horse and went back to the village square. I could see Galatea punching Ghirahim in the arm saying something like "aww, you care about me".

As soon as he reached the square the crowd started to form and again. Soon after Loro and Mark caught up, glad that it was over. "Man that chick is crazy," Loro muttered under his breath before turning his attention to Ms. Kiyumi.

"Congratulations to Blaine for getting the statuette!" the teacher exclaimed. The crowd cheered and as Blaine scanned through the mass of people he could even make out his five other brothers and mother cheering for him. Letting the cheering get to him a little bit, Blaine flexed a little, making me groan from the top of the Goddess statue.

"Now Blaine, go to the top of the Goddess Statue so that the Goddess can give you your prize," Ms. Kiyumi commanded. I began to smirk. So my brother was going to be the lucky boy I get to push from atop the statue. Maybe my day was getting better.

As Blaine climbed the steps in the back of the statue, I stood up and stretched my legs. Grabbing the sailcloth that I had placed next to where I had been sitting, I held it in my hands and recounted the verses I had practiced in my head before Blaine stood right in front of me.

I put on my fakest smile before offering Blaine a feeble "Congratulations." Clearing my throat, I stood a little taller and recited the lines.

"Great Goddess, guiding light and protector of our people, grant us your blessing and mercy as I act in your stead during this ceremony. Valiant youth, who grasped victory at the celebration of the bird folk-"

"Leiah we were on horses.."

"Shut up. In accordance with the old ways, I now bestow the blessings of the Goddess upon you. The blessings of the goddess drift down from the heavens aloft a sail, which I now pass on to you," I finished as I handed him the sail cloth. Blaine looked it over in awe, forgetting for a moment the vendetta I had against him. Seeing this as my chance, Igently turned him around and walked him to the edge of the statue. "You do know what happens next, right?" I asked sweetly, getting his attention once again. Before saying another word, I pushed him off the statue and watched.

Blaine's babyish screams warmed my heart. As he descended closer to the ground, he finally let up the sailcloth and floated. After his feet touched the ground, he turned to face me, still on top of the statue.

"Now we're even." I called from up top. Suddenly, I heard a scream from the edge of the wood. Without waiting, I scanned the crowd to see Zoran at the bottom of the statue. This was my chance to get some action for the day. Backing up a bit, I got a running start and leaped off the statue.

"Zoran catch me!" I screamed. The king quickly looked up before opening his arms, definitely not prepared for a falling girl from the sky. When I finally landed, he made sure to tell me 20,000,000 times how dangerous and reckless that was of me. I could hear Galatea laughing in the background. Patting him on the shoulder, I made sure to say "Nice catch" before running to the horse my brother had used.

Quickly mounting and forgetting for the moment that I was still in my Goddess robes, I lightly kicked the horse's flanks and said "Hyah!" before travelling to the scream. Looking next to me I saw Galatea running alongside me. Wondering why she was coming with me, I finally put two and two together and remembered I hadn't even brought my sword.

When we finally reached the scene it turned out to be a little anticlimactic. In front of me was your standard everyday penny pinching thief stealing from one of the many sweet grandmas we had in our village.

"Granny, is this guy giving you trouble?" I asked even though I knew the answer. She nodded in fright. With the confirmation I needed, I looked over to Galatea and nodded, letting her know I could handle this with just my hands. Jumping off the horse, I sized up the thief. He didn't appear to have any weapons on him. He looked so confused it was almost as if today was his first day stealing.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to steal?" I asked him before dashing up to him. I socked him in the face just once and smirked when he crumbled to the ground. What a noob. Grabbing the purse he'd obviously stolen, I took it out of his now loose grip and handed it back to the Granny. Galatea stood over the thief, who was now quivering on the ground.

"Now I'll give you a choice, kid," she said, even though the guy was probably way older than her. "You can come with us without complaining and face maybe a week in jail, or you could put up a fight and get two years for assault and some major bruises. What do you say?" The thief was absolutely terrified, especially when Ghirahim appeared behind Galatea.

"I-I think I'll go with the first option," he said before fainting.

"That's what I thought," Galatea said. She turned to Ghirahim. "And what are you doing here, _sweetheart_?"

"Making sure you're safe," he said nonchalantly, scoffing a little at the pet name.

"Uh huh. Well, since you're here, can you do the heavy lifting?" she asked, motioning to the unconscious thief. He rolled his eyes and said something like "as you wish" before picking up the thief. I gave an equally sarcastic eyeroll at the lovers (they're totally dating) before turning back to the old woman.

"Do you need a ride back to the village, Granny?" I asked. The old woman nodded in response and said a quick "thank you" before I helped her up onto my saddle. Taking the reins from behind the saddle, I started leading the horse back the way we'd came.

When we finally returned I was surprised to see my family and Zoran waiting for us. Grinning from ear to ear from the action I'd just had, I quickly helped Granny off my horse before going to meet my family and the King.

"THAT WAS SO COOL! MAMA, LEIAH CAN FLY!" Vio exclaimed as he ran to meet me in the middle. I laughed and picked him up before rustling his hair.

"Yup, I'm even more awesome than you thought I was," I said nonchalantly before turning to face my parents. They did not seem so pleased by the stunt I had just pulled.

"What would have happened if Zoran hadn't caught you?" my mother asked, more worried than angry. I shrugged and looked over at Galatea.

"Galatea would have probably caught me, right?" I asked. The Gerudo nodded, for once not wanting to get in the middle of an argument. "Besides," I said before putting Zoran in a slight headlock next to me. "This nerd _did_ catch me, so that's all that really matters," I said before rustling his royal highness' crown.

"What am I going to do with you?" my mother muttered to herself before the rest of my brothers crowded around, telling me how cool me jumping off the statue was. Vio tugged on one of my long dress sleeves and motioned for me to kneel to his level. After releasing Zoran and kneeling, he put his tiny mouth next to my ear and whispered "You were a pretty Goddess."

Hearing that made me smile and hug him tight. Perhaps being the Goddess for the day wasn't so bad.


End file.
